


The Edge of Desire

by shingekinosocialskills



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, VictUuri, but you'll still like it i promise, slightly non-compliant after episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinosocialskills/pseuds/shingekinosocialskills
Summary: Another breeze whispered across his shirtless back, and his heretofore sluggish train of thought was suddenly disrupted by the desire to feel Victor's touch on him like that tease of wind. He swiped his face back and forth on his pillow, trying to dispel the sudden warmth in his cheeks and chest, but the image was persistent, morphing from a simple, vague inclination of a thought into a full-fledged scene. Victor beside him, the tangled sheets thrown haphazardly over them both. That languid smile that was so very Victor, his cheeks rosy from sleep and the summer heat, just begging to be leaned over and kissed.





	

It was the brush of warm air across his mildly sweat-dampened forehead that woke him. The sun was setting, taking with it the oppressive heat of the mid-summer day. A weak breeze filtered in through the open window above his bed, rustling his hair; a gentle caress beckoning him back from the world of dreams. He sighed, disoriented by an unintentional nap he was sure had gone on too long, his eyes still heavy with sleep, and patted the space around him in search of his phone. Nowhere to be found, of course. He was sure that if he shook out the sheets it would go clattering to the ground, but he couldn't be bothered.

His right buttock was numb, and with it the corresponding leg. He tossed an arm over his face and rolled to his stomach, welcoming the tingle of returning circulation, and breathed in the clean scent of laundry soap from his pillow. It was nostalgic, the same scent as always, and he felt a little melancholic. Surrounded by the same familiar, mundane atmosphere and trappings of his bedroom, he couldn't help but feel that the events of the last several months had been nothing but a vivid dream. He could hear the usual sounds of people milling around - his mother and father tending to home and business. The authoritative tap of his sister's steps along the hallway as she checked on this or that. The unintelligible, muffled sound of conversation through the walls.

Another breeze whispered across his shirtless back, and his heretofore sluggish train of thought was suddenly disrupted by the desire to feel Victor's touch on him like that tease of wind. He swiped his face back and forth on his pillow, trying to dispel the sudden warmth in his cheeks and chest, but the image was persistent, morphing from a simple, vague inclination of a thought into a full-fledged scene. Victor beside him, the tangled sheets thrown haphazardly over them both. That languid smile that was so very Victor, his cheeks rosy from sleep and the summer heat, just begging to be leaned over and kissed.

_God._

He couldn't help his heart quickening at the idea. He knew he shouldn't be thinking these things, knew that he - Katsuki Yuuri - simply wasn't on the level Victor was. Victor, all beauty and grace, his flawless complexion and hair like starlight. Victor, the embodiment of lithe strength and intensity and talent. But he couldn't help himself. Even if it could only ever be in his imagination, here alone in his modest room with his nose full of the scent of his exceedingly average life, he wanted to hold onto the fantasy.

Victor threading his gorgeous fingers into Yuuri's hair, their faces millimeters away from each other, close enough to feel the warmth of their breath mingling. The magnetic pull of a sultry, half-lidded stare. Victor looking at him with desire. The feeling of this walking enigma not commandeering the opportunity, but sharing in the gentle, awkward moment when neither is sure how to ask if it's okay to kiss the other senseless.

And maybe Yuuri would take the initiative. He liked surprising Victor. He was acutely aware of his lack of experience, but he wasn't helpless. He could be daring. He could be seductive if he wanted to. Maybe he would move in close, so close Victor's lips would feel the hint of static and his eyelids would slide shut, and Yuuri would brush their noses together instead. Maybe he would laugh a little, teasing Victor just a little, and see if he could goad him into closing the distance for them both.

What would those lips feel like against his? Soft, perhaps, and they'd taste of the indecipherable flavor of the lip balm they shared. He inhaled sharply as his body responded. It was already too hot in his room; now his skin was damp with perspiration. He pushed himself to a seated position, his exhale shaky as he looked down to his groin. Did he dare? He palmed it experimentally, his eyes closing involuntarily, and admitted to himself that he was going to do this anyway. Why pretend like he didn't want to? Nobody was watching. There was a decent chance Victor wasn't even on the property, as constantly in motion as he was. As far as anyone knew, Yuuri was still asleep. He could do whatever he wanted right now. His pulse quickened; it was something he wouldn't want to be caught doing, but the thought of it excited him.

He slipped his hand past the waistband of his pants and wrapped his hand around his cock with a sigh. Without a second thought he freed himself from the confines of his track pants and began again to play the scene in his mind, his strokes slow and sumptuous. He found his rhythm, the picture of Victor in his mind, and his breath became ragged. He wanted to run his hands down the body he'd seen curve and glide so gracefully on the ice. He wanted to-

_Tap tap tap_

Yuuri jumped a mile, his face aflame with shame. His door. His door! Only one person tapped on his door like that, just a gentle three-point rap of the knuckles. And in about two point five seconds he would invite himself in. Yuuri yanked the waistband of his pants up so quickly that the snap against his skin sounded loudly against the quiet of his room. He snatched the blanket onto his lap, scraping as much on top of himself as he could before Victor swung his door open and let himself in.

Yuuri was almost grateful when Victor plopped down on his bed without looking at him, his hands cushioning the back of his head, and launched into a lively summary of his day on the town. He wasn't paying attention to the flush on Yuuri's face, and Yuuri wasn't sure he could look him in the eyes. He tried to calm the wild staccato of his pulse and willed his groin to _behave, goddammit!_   He sighed loudly, involuntarily, and Victor paused, rolling onto his side to look at Yuuri.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?"

_Shit._

He could think of nothing to say, and watched with dread as Victor sat up and narrowed his eyes the way he did when he was onto him. For the love of all that was good in the world, did Victor _have_ to know him so well? And avoiding Victor's discerning gaze wasn't an option, so he met it head-on and willed his blush to subside. It didn't.

"You're looking pretty flushed, Yuuri. Are you sick?"

His hand came to rest on Yuuri's cheek, the palm warm and inviting. Yuuri barely stopped himself from leaning into the touch.

"N-no, I'm fine. I'm just still a little sleepy, that's all. I just woke up."

Unsurprisingly, Victor's skeptical expression remained. He cupped Yuuri's face with both hands, setting his heart to pounding again, and pulled him close enough to press their cheeks together.

"Hmm. You're a bit warm, and sweaty. Do you want me to get you some cold tea?" He pulled away, but not far enough, and Yuuri couldn't help his eyes wandering down to the lips he'd imagined kissing only moments ago. He suddenly felt far away, his senses dimmed, and all he could see was those lips, slightly glossy from lip balm...

Victor patted his cheek lightly. "Are you zoning out?"

And then up, slightly up, Yuuri's eyes travelled along the alluring line of Victor's pert nose, and up still, to meet those ridiculous eyes. _Ridiculous,_ really! And whatever Victor had been about to say died on his lips, and Yuuri wondered what his own expression must be like if it had stopped Victor in his tracks. Was it anything like the expression he'd shown to the Victor of his imagination? Did it express the words he couldn't bring himself to say? If yes, Yuuri was sure this would be a turning point, for better or worse, because he couldn't snap himself out of it.

He wasn't even sure he wanted to convey his thoughts to Victor, but longing was welling up out of him like a spring. It was one thing to fantasize, but this was reality. Yuuri couldn't even be sure that Victor would be comfortable with attention like this from another man. It was true that people talked, but Yuuri wasn't stupid enough to put blind faith in rumors. Or, even if the rumors were true, Victor could be massively put off by the idea of Average-at-Best Katsuki Yuuri desiring him, and might decide to put distance between them. How would that affect his coaching?

"Yuuri?"

It was a quiet and breathy question, and even with the light rapidly disappearing he could see a delicate blush across Victor's nose. His heart soared, and he kicked his fears to the back of his mind. Was it really so hard to know when someone wanted to be kissed? Maybe not, but why was it so hard to decide to do it? And _my god_ did it feel amazing to see Victor with that uncertain expression on his face. Warmth surged through Yuuri's body again, and with it came the reckless urge to run a thumb along Victor's jaw. Just a whisper of a touch, like the wind dancing in, and Victor's eyelids drifted shut and he leaned into Yuuri's touch.

That was all the permission Yuuri needed. He closed the gap between them and pressed their mouths together, switched his brain into autopilot, and caught Victor's bottom lip in a quick nip. Victor rewarded him with a little hum of approval, cupped the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, guiding Yuuri's lips open and licking briefly, tentatively into his mouth. Yuuri responded in kind, his head swimming and thoughts muddled, and inhaled deeply through the nose, drinking in the heady feeling of reciprocated desire. He could have stayed like this forever, drawing life force from the sensation of their lips pressed together, and died happy.

As it was, he had to draw back for a moment or he thought his body might overheat. The situation beneath the bunched up blanket in his lap had reached fever pitch, but he was embarrassed at the thought of Victor finding out how far gone he already was. Sweat rolled down his temple, catching Victor's eye.

"They weren't lying when they said Japanese summers are hot," he said, pushing Yuuri's hair away from his forehead.

Yuuri could only manage a weak chuckle before Victor peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. None of the images supplied by his mind could compare to the sight of Victor cast in harsh relief in the dying evening light. It wasn't as if he'd never seen Victor shirtless before. Hell, he'd seen him naked probably more times than he had any business having done. But Victor then and there, reaching for him, sliding an arm around his waist, capturing his mouth again, pressing closer, was immeasurably breathtaking. And then there was Victor sliding the blanket off his lap like he'd known all along what was waiting underneath. Yuuri knew he was done for. His mind clambered for more, demanded another touch, and another; demanded fingers tugging at his hair and digging into his skin, demanded more friction where Victor was touching him through his pants, and all he could do was moan his approval into Victor's mouth.

"Yuuri," Victor said against his lips, "Always full of surprises. Why is it that suddenly I can't stop thinking of you?"

Yuuri smiled and shook his head. "It's _me_ who can't stop thinking of _you_. What am I gonna do?"

Victor hummed absently and looped an arm around Yuuri's neck, taking him along as he flopped onto his back.

"This is a good start, I think." He bucked his hips up, griding his erection against Yuuri's, and hummed again in approval as Yuuri shuddered. "What is it you want to do, Yuuri?"

He reached up and pushed his fingers into Yuuri's hair. He must have done the same thing a thousand times before, at least once before every performance, but never in this context. Yuuri's scalp tingled in expectant anticipation, waiting for Victor's hands to fist and tug. Goosebumps erupted everywhere, rendering his skin ultra-sensitive, and when Victor finally did tighten his grip and pull him down for another searing kiss, Yuuri relinquished his grip on inhibition entirely.

 _"You,"_ he growled, grinding down against Victor, who threw his head back with an appreciative groan. A smile played at the corners of his mouth, the same smile that appeared when Yuuri performed well on the ice.

_Seduce me._

Yuuri pulled away to sit up and free Victor from the confines of his jeans. How many times now had he imagined doing this? Sliding - no, yanking - the pants off of Victor's hips and down his legs, and making quick work of his underwear too; wrapping his hand and mouth around the length of him, and working every magnificent gasp and moan out of him. If he was clumsy, Victor didn't seem to care, thrusting as he was into his mouth with his hand once again tangled in his hair. Yuuri wondered idly whether anyone could hear them through the window, but couldn't bring himself to care if they could.

His own cock begged for attention, bringing him closer to release with every tantalizing sound Victor made. He didn't want to come without even being touched, but quite nearly lost it when Victor came hard in his mouth. It caught him by surprise, but he swallowed greedily, looking up as he did to see Victor arch with pleasure and collapse with release.

God Victor was beautiful with his skin shiny with sweat, his chest heaving and face flushed. Yuuri was sure he was going to have a heart attack. While he tried to regain his composure, Victor roused and wasted no time in turning the tables, pressing Yuuri back onto the mattress and hooking his fingers into the waistband of his pants. Yuuri's vision went blank at the feeling of Victor's mouth on him, his tongue swirling around the head of his cock. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. And he didn't. As Victor licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft, he came in thick ribbons that splattered his abdomen and Victor's face.

As Yuuri's orgasm subsided, Victor retrieved his shirt and cleaned them with it before shoving him over so they could both fit comfortably on the bed. Even with the sun fully down it was too hot for a blanket, but Yuuri didn't complain as Victor wedged himself close and pulled it up over them. As he drifted again into sleep he wondered how often he would have the opportunity to lie in bed, spent, with Victor pressed against him. The wind tiptoed in through the window, drying the perspiration on their bodies. Months, maybe. Years were too much to hope for. But then, it had been barely more than an hour since he'd assumed Victor was off-limits, and now they were tangled together, skin to skin, in his bed.  Would it be such a sin to hope for forever?  Yuuri sighed faintly as Victor wound an arm around him.   _One day at a time,_ he thought, but it would be difficult living constantly at the edge of desire.  Hope for the future would be his saving grace.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a [John Mayer song](https://youtu.be/v7zB6raFCc4) by the same name.


End file.
